The present invention relates generally to information transmitting apparatuses. In particular, this invention relates to a transmitting apparatus which may automatically start a dialing group and transmit image information to a plurality of predetermined destinations.
Transmitting image information using a facsimile machine is well known in the art. When transmitting image information, it is customary to send a copy of the information to alternate destinations for record keeping or other specific purposes. Conventional facsimile machines require the user to manually enter the alternate destinations. Manual entry of the alternate destinations requires more time and relies on every user to remember to send copies. A user may not have time or forget to send a copy to the alternate destination. The result is an inaccurate record of what has been sent out of the facsimile machine.
Due to the many different types of facsimile machines, another problem is that it is expensive to adapt existing facsimile machines to have the capability to automatically transmit image information to a plurality of predetermined destinations.
Yet another problem is that current facsimile machines do not provide the capability to automatically monitor the image information transmitted out of a facsimile machines. Generally, a manual log is recorded to monitor what information has been transmitted from a facsimile machine. In most cases, the log is inaccurate, thus causing security problems.
The present invention provides a system and method for sending image information through a facsimile machine in a way that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed image information transmission systems and methods.
More specifically, the present invention provides a system and method for automatically selecting a dialing group upon detection of a document containing image information and transmitting said image information to a plurality of predetermined destinations.
The system and method for transmitting image information to a plurality of predetermined destinations using a facsimile machine comprises a first step of pre-programming and storing a dialing group of predetermined destinations in a facsimile machine. A user then inserts a document containing image information in the facsimile machine. The facsimile machine detects the presence of the document and signals a dialing group selection circuit. The dialing group selection circuit includes a detecting circuit which detects a document placed in a receiving aperture of a facsimile machine. The dialing group selection circuit also includes a sequential switching circuit which receives an electrical reset signal from the detecting circuit. The sequential switching circuit also automatically activates a single-button dialer associated with a pre-programmed dialing group of predetermined destinations. Finally, the dialing group selection circuit also includes an oscillator circuit which receives a reset signal from the detecting circuit initiating a timer. The facsimile machine then prompts the user for an additional destination to send the image information.
Next, the facsimile machine automatically transmits the image information to the plurality of predetermined destinations. Finally, the facsimile machine transmits the image information to the additional destination desired by the user.
The present invention provides an important technical advantage by providing a system and method for automatically selecting a dialing group of predetermined destinations upon insertion of a document into a facsimile apparatus, thus eliminating the need to manually enter the predetermined destinations.
The present invention provides another important technical advantage by providing an inexpensive way of adapting existing facsimile machines to have the capability to automatically transmit image information to a plurality of predetermined destinations.
The present invention provides another important technical advantage by providing a system which may be attached to a plurality of different facsimile machines.
The present invention provides another important technical advantage by providing a method of keeping accurate records of all image information transmitted out of a facsimile machine.
The present invention provides another important technical advantage by providing a method of monitoring all image information transmitted out of a facsimile machine for security purposes.